


The Tour

by lokithegodofsass



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokithegodofsass/pseuds/lokithegodofsass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory was beyond excited to see the world from above, Dean detested flying, and Cas just wanted the three of them to enjoy themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tour

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Alfie. Enjoy this shit fanfiction.

Dean Winchester knew that his fear of flying was irrational, since being in a crash wouldn't do any permanent damage, but he still wanted nothing more than to get away from the helicopter station. However, Cas's fingers digging into his arm stopped him from making any grand exits.

"We're next," Rory Williams said as he sprinted towards the two of them, bursting with excitement. Their young boyfriend had been talking about this trip for about a month. In his excitement, he almost didn't notice Dean's growing uneasiness. "Dean, are you okay?"

"No, he's not," Cas replied as his grip tightened on Dean's arm. Dean winced as he felt a small beam of grace jump through his arm.

"Cas, stop doing that," he mumbled, a rough edge to his voice, as his eyes flickered black. "It's irritating."

"My apologies," Cas said softly as _Winchester party!_ was called through the microphone. Rory was nearly buzzing with excitement as he gestured for Cas and Dean to follow him through the door.

"And I'm paying for this," Dean mumbled with a tinge of despair. "Talk about adding insult to injury."

"That's because you're really a big softy," Cas smiled up at him. Dean's mind wasn't at a place to listen to him; that moment was when his eyes fell on the helicopter and widened in horror.

"Shotgun!" Rory exclaimed as he dashed to the front of the helicopter. Cas grabbed Dean's arms and started slowly dragging him towards the machine. As an act of respect, Dean didn't put up much of a fight. But he refused to budge.

"Dean..."

"No."

"Come on!" Rory called from the front seat. Cas finally managed to drag his fiance all the way to the seat of the helicopter.

"Hold my hand," Cas mumbled. Dean took it slowly and stared ahead with a vacant expression. Cas gave him a small smile before reaching into his sleeve.

Dean didn't notice his scheme until he heard the telltale dull clicking of iron cuffs. Dean tried to pull away, but they were already hooked to a bar in the helicopter.

"What the-" he started, staring down at them. He looked towards Cas, anger mingled with fear shining in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," the angel stated.

"You will be later," Dean responded, his eyes flashing black as he stared at the iron.

"Aw, now I'm regretting taking shotgun," Rory pouted as he eyed the cuffs. He and Cas exchanged a smile, which fell instantly when Dean shot a glare at them.

"You fellas may wanna put somethin' on," the pilot handed three headsets to Rory. Cas put a pair over Dean's ears before ruffling up his hair, ignoring the glowering look that the demon was shooting him. Soon enough, the blades of the helicopter started spinning. Dean jumped and his eyes once again flashed black.

"This could be disastrous," Cas mumbled as he dug through the pocket of his trenchcoat. Dean peered at him out of the corner of his eye, silently hoping that he was searching for the keys that unlocked his cuffs. Therefore, it was an unpleasant surprise when sunglasses were pushed onto his face. Rory giggled quietly at the his expression. The helicopter shook as it lifted off the ground, knocking Cas into an already tensed up Dean, who crashed into the window.

 _Higher. Higher. Higher._ Dean was beginning to have trouble breathing. Cas pulled away but Dean kept his back pressed against the wall.

"Can't believe I agreed to do this sober," Dean mumbled as he screwed his eyes shut.

"You better be glad that you did," Rory responded in a whisper. That halted Dean's complaining instantly.

" _This is the cloud that swallows trust, This is the black that uncolors us, This is the face that you hide from, This is the mask that comes undone,_ " he sang softly. He didn't realize that Rory and Cas were watching him until the end of the verse. "What?"

"Was that Metallica?" Rory asked with a bemused smile.

"It calms me down," he responded defensively, his eyes still closed.

"That's not your normal singing voice," Cas pointed out. Dean felt his face heat up and turned away from them before remembering that he was far too high up to be facing a glass window. "It's very nice."

"I don't normally sing in front of people," Dean answered. "For real, anyway."

"You should," Rory said with a gentle smile. "I like your voice." Dean fought a smile before resting his head on Cas's shoulder and stubbornly resolving to remain quiet for the rest of the tour.

As they made each stop, Dean could hear the pilot announce their location and some fun facts, as well as Rory's amazed "ooo"s and "ahh"s. Cas would occasionally run his fingers through Dean's hair, which had an odd calming effect on him. It didn't make all of the fear go away, which was evident in his eyes refusing to turn back green and the tenseness in his shoulders, but it did something.

Sooner or later, the helicopter descended and touched down onto the ground. Cas grabbed the key from his pocket and unlocked the handcuffs, only partially surprised when Dean vanished right away.

"You don't think he's mad at us, do you?" Rory asked as he and Cas clamored out of the helicopter.

"You'd know for certain if he was," Cas answered simply. "He's probably at the house. And he won't talk unless we get him something."

"Like a present?" Rory contemplated different things that a demon would want as a gift and decided that he didn't like the direction his brain was going.

"Pie would work better," Cas said before taking Rory's arm and zapping them to a store.

"Oi, give me a little warning next time!" Rory squeaked as he stared at his changed surroundings. They were behind the building so they wouldn't cause any unwanted attention.

"Sorry," Cas smiled sheepishly before bringing Rory into the store and purchasing a pie. They returned to their spot behind the store and zapped into their shared bedroom.

Dean was lying in their bed, the sunglasses sitting on top of his head as his gaze rose to meet his them. They both seemed relieved to see that his eyes weren't black anymore.

"We got you pie," Rory said softly as he held up the bag. He tensed up under Dean's watchful eye as he stood up and held out his hand.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked with a soft chuckle. "Hand it over." Rory sighed in relief before placing the bag into Dean's hand. Dean sat at the desk in their room and opened the pie before digging into it.

"So you're not mad?" Rory asked tentatively as he watched his boyfriend basically inhale the slice.

"You brought me pie," Dean answered. "Why would I be mad?" Rory glanced back at Cas, who gave him a small shrug. "I mean, I wish you didn't cuff me, Cas." He lifted up his hand to show the marks around his wrist. "And flying still sucks, but I guess it was worth it."

"What makes you say that?" Rory asked as he finally relaxed.

"I got to spend the day with my two favorite people," Dean answered as he took the last tangy bite of pie. Cas and Rory were both hugging him before he could get the fork out of his mouth.


End file.
